Room Mates Part 1 Rex X Weevil
by Mr. Five
Summary: Weevil Underwood is beaten close to death by a cheated Duelist, while feeling depressed. having chased away the one person that mattered to him, Rex Raptor. Who has a secret loving affection for Weevil, who never told him up front, is it too late.


Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day, Nov, 2, 2009.

**Reference Note: This follows the original Manga events that means nothing about Weevil and Rex in the Anime happens here, only Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, and whatever happened to them in the Manga series. I also know these aren't their Manga names but its easier for me to remember. **

**Room Mates Part 1(Rex X Weevil)**

The first punch, smashed Weevils glasses into his face. His glasses broke into pieces, cutting at his face. Blood in little trails rolled down his cheeks, and around his eyes. Half blind, he saw four of those thugs hovering over him.

He entered a regional tournament a few days ago, and won a large cash prize. With the over joying sensation of being recognized as a great duelist again, but still in Yugis shadow was the first step in reclaiming his former glory. Of course he cheated, so what if his opponent didn't notice a few 'damaging' cards in his deck. It wasn't his fault it had cost him the game.

However even though he was swarmed with fans again, and placed in the top ten duelists in the world, number six to be precise, he felt...empty. All his old competitors either hung up the disks, or are still dueling in a whole another league. Grimly, Weevil saw his chances of getting out of there, without a broken bone or two as being not very good.

The goblin duelist Mark Hazard said in his gurgling voice showing his unmatched hatred for being cheated, "listen you little shit no more snide comments. Either you confess to cheating, hand over the prize money, and all your 'rare' cards and I may let you off".

Weevil not willing to give up the fame he worked hard to reach once again so he said in a superior tone, "you can go fuck yourself, and go do some 'cock goblin', while your at it". That earned him a swift kick in the gut. Doubling over in pain Weevil let tears roll down, as the beating continued. They stopped a few moments later, once Weevil cried "stop" Hazard please with the results pulled him off the ground and pinned him to the wall. "Now", Hazard said, "you'll tell them the truth, won't you"? Weevil shaking from the heavy beating face bleeding, bruised up, feeling trapped.

He knew nothing changed not really, he was beating up before even when he was at his highest point of his career as a duelist. People mocked his height, picked on his frailty, if he cheated why should it matter. It never occurred to them during his life that he may have feelings. 'Bugs for brains', 'Ant boy', 'Smally Mc Small'. All names they called him all of them picked on him for what he was, a bug enthusiast, and a little shorter than normal.

The only person he met that he had any connection with was Rex Raptor. Sure between them when you get right down to it dueling was an all out war, nothing was off limits. However after Duelist Kingdom, they began hanging out. Though after Battle City they barely had a chance to hangout, he remembered when he was studying for his final exams over a year ago, Rex called. It was a little over a year and a half since they last had a chance to talk asking in his gruff voice if Weevil wanted to see a movie with him, Weevil agreed if Rex would pay. Lying about being strapped for cash, and promising to pay him back he laughed to himself of never paying him back for 'hanging out'. Weevil didn't really need to study anyway since his grades landed him in the top five in the world it was a reward he thought for his intelligence, to shrug off now and again.

Granted he didn't see Rex since for over a year and a half not since battle city, but he would rather hang out with someone who was about his height, and easily manipulated. Weevil was told by Rex that he would pick him up around the corner, Weevil donning green dress pants with a spider web green and dark green pattern finely tailored dress shirt. Tucked in revealing his frail, boney waist, but feeling self conscious about his frail look, he put on a black vest to hide his features more. Then waiting around the corner for a annoying five minutes, as quite a few people walked by saying things like, 'don't I know you from somewhere', or 'you know Bug types suck maybe that's why you lose so often'.

His growing negative thinking were shot out of his head, as he heard a sharp ringing of an engine. Suddenly as he went to look at the direction of the disturbance, his face was full of smoke. As he waved the smoke away he was staring back, at a shinning blood red, motorcycle an imported Harley with custom fittings, and parts. At first Weevil didn't recognize the driver, but holding out a green helmet wearing a red one himself was Rex Raptor. To his amazement Rex was taller now, and stronger looking having a denser muscular build smiled back in a way that made Weevil nervous. Not nervous in tight in the pants type of way, but the nervous of feeling a intimidating presence. Rex then saying in a more manly voice, "care to hop on Weevil. I came all the way here, and here you are just standing there, come-on the movie is going start at noon". Weevil not saying a word madly jealous now for Rexs apparent growth spurt, seated himself behind Rex needing a hand to climb up, and then placing on the helmet he was given.

Weevil almost flying off the bike when Rex started abruptly, hugging on Rexs back as his heart pounded in his chest. Rex tried talking to Weevil over the sound of his engine, but Weevil shouted back, "you idiot how can you carry any kind of conversation with that noise". However Weevil did hear Rexs laughter, then Weevil felt Rexs back gently rub against him. Feeling embarrassed for being seen like this with a taller person, made him look much smaller than usual. Before Rex and him shared almost the same height which made him seem taller in comparison.

Now Rex had grown bigger, even taller than Joey Wheeler, about half a foot. Making him wish he had his own growth spurt. Then he could take only half the insults given to him. He only then had to deal with being mocked for his fascination with bugs, and his losing streak.

Rex indeed had grown. Being seventeen he looked over twenty now, having a clean shaven look, though having his same red hat under his matching red helmet, his face seemed more mature. It lost its goofy expression, and replaced by a serious aura of manhood. If I needed to explain more clearly let me use an example, 'if Yugi looked child like to Atem, then Rex now would be Yami Rex in comparison to what he looked like before'. Rex also had been working out, less dueling practice, and more muscle building.

Weevil noticed this to his growing envy feeling his six pack which he felt over his tightly worn red turtle neck with a green jean jacket. Now at first touch of those abs Weevil did feel nervous in his pants. This was quickly shut away by his conservative views. 'That is wrong, wrong, wrong'. Placing a mental block of ice down there made him return to his bitter self.

Once they arrived at the movies, they didn't get much time to talk since the movie was almost starting, and Weevil wanted some popcorn, with a small drink. Rex got the big bucket with several candies, nachos, and two large drinks. Weevil said he would be fine with just that, but Rex replied those were for him. Weevil was disgusted to see him devour his candies, nachos, and a drink a half of his soda before the previews were over. His popcorn was gone after the first ten minutes along with his drink. Leaving him trying to bum some popcorn off Weevil. Weevil suspected this, because he tried to get at his popcorn by pretending to yawn, then resting his arm over Weevils shoulder. Quickly brushing Rexs arm off himself he said in a shrill whisper, "if your that hungry buy yourself a garbage bag full of snacks saurus gut. ". Weevil could see a puppy dog look on Rexs face from glaring at him. Then Rex folded his arms over, and looked to his side away from Weevil, as if he wasn't really interested in the movie. 'What a baby' Weevil thought, 'over a little bit of popcorn'. The movie to Weevils surprise as soon as Rex left him alone was a drama about the budding romance between a stereotypical self absorbed uptown girl and a working man.

It ends with the downtown grease monkey winning the girl, which to Weevils disgust made him realize this was just some pulp romance film. Rex and Weevil were the only guys there he soon noticed, and even then there were at most four others there. Weevil walked out thinking Rex brought him there as a joke. However Rex stopped him from walking away by placing a firm, but careful grip on his shoulder saying, "I thought since the critics loved it then you would too... I'm sorry, let me make it up to you". Weevil saw Rexs familiar embarrassed expression 'I am so stupid' look on his face, on his manly features which gave Weevil little choice, but to forgive... at a price. Rex agreed to buy him something to eat, but he didn't take him to a fast food restaurant, but somewhere that required a reservation. Weevil wondered why he would book that dinner in advance, 'its almost like he wanted to take me out on a date all along' Weevil thought this, but he dropped that idea. Rex may be stupid, but he ain't weird in that way.

He even overheard him get kicked out of his room during the ship ride to Duelist Kingdom. During their 'duel' he overheard it all since their rooms were next to each other, and he was talking awfully loud. "Alright Mai you give a big sloppy kiss as soon as I win alright", Mai he remembered gave a harsh remark to Rex. However he kept on with the comments, "oh Mai, your sex fucking hot, I could pound that pussy all night long", he heard Rex say loud enough. Weevil was a bit curious however to what Mai said after, "you idiot quit shouting in that vent, and continue the game". Rex even had the gull to ask if he could sleep with Weevil since he lost his room, and it being cold on the ship. Of course Weevil told him to 'fuck off', but he ended up feeling kinda bad for not letting him sleep with him for the rest of the night. However Weevil soon became more concerned about what he wanted on the menu... which was the most expensive he didn't notice Rex was looking at him all that time during dinner.

Rex dropped Weevil off after dinner at his condo, and asked if he would like to come with him to see an exhibition duel between, the Canadian Champion Robert Vermin (who uses rodent monsters), and the France champion El Calcome, (who uses a crime themed deck). Weevil, who even though enjoyed the outing a little bit, did not feel comfortable with Rex anymore. He realized during the time in the lobby, and at dinner the people were looking at him funny, some pointing and some laughing too. He heard on pair of people at dinner comment, "it looks like a parent taking a child out to dinner". Weevil assumed from that they were talking about him, and the others must have also, he dealt with that pain before, but not with Rex. Rex would often soften the blow at least half the insults went to Rex, but now since he changed so much for the better he takes the full burden.

As Rex waited with an 'totally at peace' grin on his face, which turned into drooping depressing expression as if his hearts turned to stone, as soon as Weevil said, "I am too busy. Thanks for the meal dino boy I have more important matters to deal with". Showing a wicked grin as he laughed out loud he went back inside to his condo suite.

Weevil looked out of his window just to make sure he was gone, but he didn't yet, he was bent over his arms shaking. 'What is wrong with that peanut brain' thought Weevil, it wasn't till he raised his head that Weevil realized he had been crying. Rex then began to start his bike then he drove off, but not before Rex took the green helmet he gave Weevil before, and hurled it against into an alley. For a few weeks Weevil was bombarded with screened calls from Rex. Emails sent averaging five daily on till he permanently blocked his calls, and emails. Weevil began thinking he was being stalked as soon as he noticed Rex, seated on a bench across the road from his condo when he wasn't home, or occasionally during the evening. He remembered Rex staring up from where he sat as if he was trying to get Weevils attention.

However this didn't last, because after high school Weevil moved to Tokyo away from Domino city to continue his education in advance business at Tokyo university. On complete scholarship and attending classes five days a week. Weevil was still dueling competitively, and because Yugi only duels to recent date in Kaibas exclusive tournaments. That left room for Weevil to earn some respect in the dueling world in other circuits. He moved into a new condo paid for by his winnings, but now it is properly burned to ashes.

Mark Hazard his recent opponent got some of his boys together, to get Weevil back. They set fire to his condo to drive him out, and then grabbed him, and took him to a reclusive alley. There Mark demanded he confess to cheating to which Weevil was very snide about. Thinking back Weevil kind of foresaw this event happening to him, how could he get away from doing what he does for so long.

Weevil at that moment being pinned a few inches from the ground staring at a very ugly goblin faced asshole in the face realized there was no point. He might as well let this guy beat him to death, it wasn't like he could ever recover his once bright dueling future or status. His only friend 'out grew him', people mostly hate him, mocked and teased him. All his possessions are most likely lost in the fire, except his deck he keeps in a safety deposit box, but those are just cards. His money being a greedy, and non-trusting anyone with his funds hid it in a hole in the wall. The fire properly destroyed it, even if he did survive he would have no one to lean on, no friends, he had no family since his parents gave abandoned him, and the only person he could tolerate, he chased him off nastily. No he ran away from him, not caring what it put him through.

Mocking Rex to tears on occasions, abusing their friendship, treating him like dirt even at first meeting. 'Rex', Weevil thought 'must have plenty of friends by now why he ever hanged out with a loser like me I could never figure out. He always seemed to be the more likable of the two of us, he even had a girlfriend once. (He dumped her). He only went on one date with her, he brought her to a tournament with him most likely to show her off, and dumped her before the finales. He kept on luring her closer to me to do some 'kiss, kiss', I showed no interest, except for a disgusted scowl. It was then Rex, and me were called to face each other in the finales that was when he said, "you know your not as hot as I hoped you be, so I'm breaking up with you". She cried for awhile, as Rex showed a frustrated expression even during the duel. Rex has always been a little more attractive with the girls. Now he must have one every week... no everyday'.

Then Weevil said, as Mark started to lose patience, "you can fucking kill me you miserable shit...I don't care anymore". Marks thugs backed up as, a vain grew on Marks forehead, while his complexion turned dark red, he used his free hand to go into his pocket. Then with a quick motion he pulled out a switch blade, unfolding it, he aimed to stab it into Weevils chest. Weevil could hear Marks thugs, "fuck Mark we weren't supposed to kill him", "the cops will surely get real involved now". Then through Weevils blurred vision even without his glasses, and tears fogging his vision he saw a strong figure appear from behind the dark shadows. Closing his eyes bracing for impact, he was surprised to feel a different impact, of him dropping to the ground. Then eyes still closed he heard the noise of fighting around him. Bones cracking, cries of agony, and the sound of blood failing like rains drops on the ground.

After a view moments, all he could hear was loud huffing, then opening his eyes he could see just barely see a familiar figure. Which approached him slowly, then Weevil worried it may be one of the thugs who managed to over power the interloper closed his eyes and prepared for the worse. However he was surprised as a strong rough skinned hand, caressed his cheek. Then in a smooth quick movement powerful arms lifted him off the ground, and carried off. Weevil though half blind, and numb with pain, knew who it was right there and then, Rex Raptor! Only one person has BO that smells like manly cologne. Having been around him during his 'shower later' period Weevil began to know the scent almost instinctively.

Weevil never realized before, but he really liked that smell, as he drifted out of consciousness.

...Continued in Room Mates Part 2


End file.
